1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a device for routing one or more communication cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of fiber optics in high-speed bandwidth transmission networks has grown rapidly. With the increasing bandwidth demands on these networks, density has become a critical factor in determining market share. However, the physical footprint available to network equipment has not grown. In fact, the amount of physical space available to network equipment has become smaller. Thus, the increasing density poses the challenge of fitting substantial amount of fiber and electronic hardware into a small space. The space saving challenge becomes even more difficult when, for example, additional hardware must be used to route and protect the fiber cable from breakage.
Fiber optic cables are extremely fragile and require a minimum bend radius to avoid damage to the glass core, which can result in a large dB loss throughout the system, and/or loss of the cable. The bend radius of a cable is defined as the smallest radius the cable can bend before degradation occurs in the cable and/or the cable signal. With respect to fiber optics, for example, the bend radius is the smallest radius a fiber cable can bend before increased attenuation or breakage of the cable occurs. With a large number of fiber cables on a printed circuit board (PCB), having a minimum bend radius for every fiber at every bend is difficult to achieve. Existing designs utilize fiber clips or fiber spools that mount into the PCB. However, these introduce holes into the PCB which may obstruct routing paths for signals within the many layers of the PCB, for example.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a system and method for controlling the bend radius of one or more cables without consuming already limited space.